Ángel de Afrodita
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Kuro consideraba más peligroso era los ángeles de Afrodita, apodadas de esa manera por lo viciosos que se volvían, y para desgracia , él había quedado en las garras de uno. (Kuro x Lawless)


No pregunten que me sale a las 5:00 de la mañana con Lawless y mis ganas de hacerlo prostituta. Còmo nadie me lo da en tacones, me dio el honor de escribir de ello.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son de Tanaka Strike  
 **  
Advertencias:** Temàs homosexuales, un ligero fetiche y Lawless dentro del comercio carnal.

* * *

 **Ángel de afrodita**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Un prostíbulo de clase, la mejor etiqueta, las mejores bebidas, prostitutas de clase altas y la más exorbitante música para los oídos. De sólo verlo, quedarías encantado, Kuro lo sabía por qué iba a diario, sus ojos reconocían cada adyacente del lugar y estaba grabado en su memoria por más que quisiera negarse a lo contrario. Poseía alfombras doradas, cortinas adornando las ventanas, mesas de vidrió y cuartos privados en el fondo del recinto.

A pesar de los gemidos que eran ensordecido, se ocultaban tras la seducción y el encanto, complaciendo a cada adyacente del lugar.

Pero lo que Kuro consideraba más peligroso era los ángeles de la diosa, apodadas de esa manera por lo viciosos que se volvían. Tan necesarios para respirar, tan necesarios para existir, éstos merodeaban por el lugar esperando enredarse con alguna presa fácil y desentrañarlo por un camino desconocido. Maliciosas, libertinos y sin sentido. Vestidos de encanto que ocultan sus garras de lujuria. Lobos tatuados de ovejas. Son como monstruos hambrientos, éstos deambulan por el lugar con un baile embriagante. Los ángeles eran peligrosos, te atrapaban con su belleza y te bolseaban la cartera a no poder más. Les atraía el poder y el dinero.

Un club muy grande y elegante, los ángeles de afrodita se paseaban con la gacela de una diosa del sexo, oliendo exclusivamente a perfumes afrodisiacos que enviciaban a los hombres recargados sobre alguna mesa ataviada de bebidas y por los rincones lúbricos del lugar las hijas de la diosa contoneaban sus caderas para atrapar algún hombre rico que había caído en las redes de los ángeles Afrodita.

Y para desgracia de Kuro, él había quedado en las garras de uno.

Su nombre era Lawless.

Impregnado con el aroma de fluidos y sudor, inhaló más allá que lo que la piel del rubio emanaba, percibía que su cuerpo lograba estremecerse por dónde su mano acariciaba por lo que indagó un poco más allá del encajo rojo. La nariz fría siguió aspirando de sus cabellos como si de una droga se tratase, lo percibía, y eso le causaba cierta aberración que quemaba en sus entrañas de forma tácita, sobre todo por qué no podía hacer nada. El cuerpo de Lawless estaba sucio, tenía más de un aroma apegado en él, y el suyo muy apenas podía distinguirse, por màs que intentara marcarlo de su esencia.

Escuchó la risa de Lawless cerca, divirtiéndose de su situación, por lo que Kuro atinó a morderle el encaje que sobresalía por su hombro, mordisqueando la piel blanca hasta hacerla pintarse de color rojo, su mano acaricio el muslo ajeno recorriendo la piel desnuda hasta llegar a las correas del tacón rojo, manoseando ligeramente la hebilla dorado con algo de tranquilidad.

A pesar de ser hombre y estar vestido de manera extravagante, Kuro pensaba que los tacones rojos le quedaban mejor a Lawless que cualquier trabajadora del lugar.

—¿Estás pensando lo bien que se me ven los tacones? —Lawless terminó separándose del chico de cabellos azules, caminando hacia la silla más cercana en dónde todo su peso cayó sobre el asiento.

Extendió la pierna en el aire, abriéndose y dando una imagen un poco más liberada a lo que antes, permitiendo que la aguja del zapato resaltará mejor, fue descendiendo ésta hasta dejarla frente a frente con Kuro. La punta del zapato presionó contra la fría nariz, haciéndola retroceder, el chico de traje tuvo que aguantarse ante la idea de querer tumbarlo ya sobre la cama y besarlo, pero quería disfrutarlo, saborear su cuerpo y quemarlo con sus propias manos. Necesitaba mordisquear esas alas libidinosas y arrancarlas con su propia pasión.

Pero así como era cercano, era imposible.

—Tienes un fetiche raro con los tacones —se burló, pero no le molestaba. Si el chico podría pagarle lo que él cobraba, se sentía satisfecho. Su lema era la aceptación, siempre y cuándo se pagará la convicción social con monedas.

Sabe que este no es un camino correcto, que aquí no es el momento de enloquecer y cumplir parte de su morbo, pero la manera en la que Lawless se introduce en su cerebro es tan fácil que le provoca electricidad y locura. Lo envicia con èl, pero es la única manera que tiene para liberar. Toda la frustración acumulada, el deseo y la libertad se explotan cuándo su cuerpo logra arremeter contra él, logran fundirse.

Cuándo lo compra, se vuelven demasiado locos los dos, no lo detiene y no lo deja ir. Lo ata, lo toma contra la pared y lo intenta marcar de nuevo. Le muerde todo el cuerpo, sus dientes oprimen pedazo a pedazo hasta poder adueñarse de él. No importa si es una noche comprada, Lawless le pertenece por esa noche.

El deseo es dueño de ellos, explotan las sensaciones y el contacto carnal es lo que más anhelan. No importa si es comercio, a Kuro sólo le importa hacerlo gemir hasta que le suplique por más.

Un vicio que le recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo, abre la caja de pandora de él y atrae caos en sus pensamientos. Se hunde, se va hundiendo junto a Lawless. Todo es un infierno, un infierno perfumado de ángel.

Ese ángel es aterrador, tiene mucho que arrebatar y nada que obsequiar.

Kuro sabía que esto era un pedacito de caos, un infierno seductor que lo invitaba a hundirse en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Era vicioso a ese sujeto, ese de tacones rojos y sonrisa altanera. Su cuerpo era delicioso, desprendía un perfume tóxico que se entremezclaba con el incienso consumido en la eran abandonadas junto a la ropa, olvidados en una esquina dentro cuartos domeñados por deseos libertinos.

Volviendo a despertar un deseo insaciable, se acercó con las intenciones de devorarle.

A Lawless su mirada no le estremeció, se acostumbró a ese tipo de ojos perversos durante toda su vida, si no fue el hecho de ver esa sonrisa tan sucia que le dirigía a su cuerpo que le brotó un inasible miedo indescriptible, pero se insufló de un valor desconocido, necesitaba salir de ahí, no importaba el precio. Necesitaba vaciar los bolsillos de esos sujetos, arrebatarles hasta la última moneda de oro.

—Cuida de mi —susurró al levantarse de dónde estaba y dirigiendo sus pasos, picoteando por la madera hasta volver a sentarse arriba de Kuro, sonrió cuando su cuerpo inconsciente empezó a contonearse con un deseo màs extasiado —Por favor...-Su voz adquirió un tono dulce, deslizado la inocencia fingida entre sus labios, al sonreírle con encanto — Sè amable conmigo.

Kuro tomó su mano, y la guio a su propia boca dónde le obsequio una lamida, Lawless vuelve a reír al sentir la humedad en la palma.

Lawless estaba acostumbrado a quemarse en ese fuego, por eso, para él era fácil enviciar a otros en este juego. Era un ángel de afrodita, y como un ángel de afrodita podías conseguirlo.

—Bienvenido al infierno de afrodita. Deja que este ángel te ate a sus cadenas hasta que te extingas.

—Por extraño que parezca, me gusta la idea.

—No me dejes ir nunca.

Siempre y cuándo tuvieras el sustento económico para comprarlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
